Generator RexWhat Happens Next?
by arcticwolf99
Summary: the life of Rex, Circe, Holiday and Six continues but with EVO's gone ,new villain Sub-Zero decided to take the spotlight. What will happen next? Holix, Circex 3 xD
1. Chapter 1

Generator Rex-What Happens next?

**Hey everyone! I'm ArcticWolf but you can call me Arctic. This is m first fic and I'm planning a proper fiction book for when I'm older. Anyway I'm gonna start writing LOADS of chapters for this story. Its Holix and Circex 3 I don't respond to flame mail so you can send it but it will be ignored. So anyway I hope you enjoy! **

"AHHHHHH!"

Rex screams and jolts up from his bed. He sighs

_Phew! Just another dream_

He drops back down rubbing his eyes.

_All these dreams about EVO's coming back is driving me crazy! It just feels like I have to fight all the time. I mean you would think curing the world of EVO's would mean people would stop trying to take over the world. But no! Some random person wakes up in the morning and thinks 'hey! Let's find another insane way to become the leader of the free world._

Six walked in and see's Rex pacing and mumbling. He raises an eyebrow and leaves.

"Rex!" Rex turns to see Circe running to his room, "Sub-zero is attacking again!"

"WHAT! This is the fifth time this week!"

"Just get out of your PJs and go to White's office" Circe walks out leaving Rex to get dressed.

"Jeez I need a break."

"Maybe you should ask Circe out." said Bobo walking in with a banana.

_Wait why did I get this._

Bobo throws the Banana over his shoulder.

"what?"

"ya know, you may have kissed her but you haven't actually been on a date."

"hold on, you're right. I should ask her. I will ask her!"

Rex stood up and ran out the room.

"Cir-WHA!"

Rex slipped on the banana.

"that's what I got it for!" said Bobo.

Rex glared up at him, seeing this Bobo ran.

"Jeez" said Rex, dusting his clothes.

He carried on running until he caught up with her.

"Cir-Circe!" said Rex putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Urrr yes?"

"Umm, you wanna urrr" Rex, puts his hand on his neck, "urrrr"

"what is it"

"You urrr, wanna go out some time"

Circe was a little surprised but excited

_Finally_

"I'd love to but, we still need to get to White's office"

Rex's mouths dropped

_She said yes! I can't believe it! I feel like I could break into song_

A massive, creepy smile appeared on Rex's face

"Urrr Rex, you alright"

Rex was still ecstatic and incapable of speaking. Circe takes Rex's hand. He shakes his head and snaps out of it.

"So shall we go!" said Rex, holding out his arm

She links her arm in his and says "okay."

As they walk off arm-in-arm.

**FLUFFFLUFFFLUFF!**

**Sorry I'm so mushy **

**Also sorry about the lack of Six and Holiday (they will be coming soon) XD **

**Anyway R&R :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Generator Rex-What Happens next?

**Hey everyone! I'm ArcticWolf but you can call me Arctic. This is m first fic and I'm planning a proper fiction book for when I'm older. Anyway I'm gonna start writing LOADS of chapters for this story. Its Holix and Circex 3 I don't respond to flame mail so you can send it but it will be ignored. So anyway I hope you enjoy! **

"AHHHHHH!"

Rex screams and jolts up from his bed. He sighs

_Phew! Just another dream_

He drops back down rubbing his eyes.

_All these dreams about EVO's coming back is driving me crazy! It just feels like I have to fight all the time. I mean you would think curing the world of EVO's would mean people would stop trying to take over the world. But no! Some random person wakes up in the morning and thinks 'hey! Let's find another insane way to become the leader of the free world._

Six walked in and see's Rex pacing and mumbling. He raises an eyebrow and leaves.

"Rex!" Rex turns to see Circe running to his room, "Sub-zero is attacking again!"

"WHAT! This is the fifth time this week!"

"Just get out of your PJs and go to White's office" Circe walks out leaving Rex to get dressed.

"Jeez I need a break."

"Maybe you should ask Circe out." said Bobo walking in with a banana.

_Wait why did I get this._

Bobo throws the Banana over his shoulder.

"what?"

"ya know, you may have kissed her but you haven't actually been on a date."

"hold on, you're right. I should ask her. I will ask her!"

Rex stood up and ran out the room.

"Cir-WHA!"

Rex slipped on the banana.

"that's what I got it for!" said Bobo.

Rex glared up at him, seeing this Bobo ran.

"Jeez" said Rex, dusting his clothes.

He carried on running until he caught up with her.

"Cir-Circe!" said Rex putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Urrr yes?"

"Umm, you wanna urrr" Rex, puts his hand on his neck, "urrrr"

"what is it"

"You urrr, wanna go out some time"

Circe was a little surprised but excited

_Finally_

"I'd love to but, we still need to get to White's office"

Rex's mouths dropped

_She said yes! I can't believe it! I feel like I could break into song_

A massive, creepy smile appeared on Rex's face

"Urrr Rex, you alright"

Rex was still ecstatic and incapable of speaking. Circe takes Rex's hand. He shakes his head and snaps out of it.

"So shall we go!" said Rex, holding out his arm

She links her arm in his and says "okay."

As they walk off arm-in-arm.

**FLUFFFLUFFFLUFF!**

**Sorry I'm so mushy **

**Also sorry about the lack of Six and Holiday (they will be coming soon) XD **

**Anyway R&R :3**


End file.
